


Two Very Confused Bois Who Love Each Other

by N3gat1veZ3r0



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Confusion, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, two dumbasses being dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3gat1veZ3r0/pseuds/N3gat1veZ3r0
Summary: Generic fic about Dean drunkenly admitting his feelings to Cas and taking it back the next morning. Cas gets confused about his feelings and realizes he likes Dean and proceeds to tell him the night after.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 21





	Two Very Confused Bois Who Love Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some practice after not writing for about a month, so here it is, my first Destiel fic. I'm pretty sure this has been done multiple times, but practice is practice.  
> :)  
> -N3gat1ve

It was an ordinary night at the bunker. Well, as ordinary as it could get our favorite Winchester brothers. Sam was currently looking for a case while Dean was… out. He had a rough case the other day and needed a couple drinks. And maybe some random lady to spend the night with. This didn’t happen often, as Dean tried to stop sleeping around so much after he realized his feelings for Castiel, his best friend.

The bar Dean was in was almost empty, only a couple seats filled. He kept drinking until only one other person was in the bar with him, the bartender. The old man was trying to get him out of the bar so he could close for the night. Then, a man appeared from nowhere. It was his friend, Castiel. Dean heard a couple flaps from what was probably Cas’ wings and suddenly, the two were in Dean’s room in the bunker. Dean started to fall over when Cas sat him down on his bed.

“Cas? ‘re we home?”

“Yes, Dean. We’re in your room.”

“Ooh, what’re we doin’?” Dean pulled the angel to his bed.

“Dean you need to sleep. You’re so drunk you can’t stand on your own.”

“I’m perfectly fine, Cass.” Dean’s speech was slurred as he tried to communicate to Cas. He tried to stand up, but immediately fell off the bed onto the floor.

“No, you’re not. You need to get on your bed and sleep this off.” Castiel said, as he helped Dean back on his bed and tucked him in.

“M’kay. G’night, Cas. Love you.” Dean said.

“Good night, Dean.” Cas put his fingers to Dean’s forehead and put him to sleep. He left the room, moving to the library of the bunker. He picked a random book off a shelf and sat down to pass the time. He didn’t have anything else to do as Sam was already asleep as well.

Cas’ mind started to drift halfway through the book. He was distracted from what Dean said to him. He started off thinking that Dean didn’t mean what he said or maybe he meant it platonically. Then again, he liked the thought of Dean liking him romantically. He kinda regretted not replying to Dean after he said it.

Cas roamed around the bunker after he gave up on finishing his book. He went to the map room with a piece of paper. He then started to list down the possible locations of the certain religious books Sam was asking for. When he finished the list, he started actually flying around looking for the book. He only got to check out a couple locations before he had to return to the bunker. He checked on Dean, who just got up from bed.

Dean felt awful. He was hungover and felt like he was forgetting something. As he went out to the kitchen, he ran into Cas. Oh! Cas! He could ask him for some help with the hangover.

Just as Dean was about to ask Castiel for help, a headache hit him. He started to recall what happened after the bar. Oh. Cas. He remembered what he said to him last night. He was a bit disappointed that Cas didn’t reply to him, but he never really expected him to.

“Hey Cas, can you help me out here? ‘m kinda hungover right now.” Dean said. Without a second thought, Castiel pressed two fingers to his forehead and got rid of his hangover.

“Thanks, uh, I’m sorry for what I said last night, bud. I didn’t really mean it that way.” Dean wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince, Cas or himself.

“It’s okay, Dean, you were drunk. We’re just friends.” Castiel wasn’t okay. He realized what he was feeling was love while he was searching for Sam’s book. He loved Dean more than a friend, but now he knew Dean didn’t feel the same for him.

The two walked to the kitchen, Dean walking slightly faster than Cas. When the two arrived, Dean went straight for the fridge. There wasn’t much inside, he should really ask Sam to go to the grocery soon. For now, he settled on a frozen slice of pizza.

Once he got the slice out of the microwave, he took a seat beside Cas.

“It wasn’t your fault, what happened yesterday.” Cas was talking about the case which caused him to go to the bar last night. A young child looking like Ben Braeden was caught in the crossfire of the hunt and was attacked by the vampires’ leader. The three only noticed once he was dead.

“I don’t want to talk about that now. Maybe tomorrow, Cas.” Castiel hummed in response. The two just sat there silently, Dean eating his pizza slice.

Sam came in a few moments later. “Oh, Dean. You’re back. Who brought you back?”

“Cas did. I got too drunk to call last night. Sorry.” Dean responded.

“Anyways, I got a case. Some ‘animal attacks’ in Oklahoma. I could probably do it alone if you guys want to stay here for the day though.” Sam said.

“Yeah, I think you can handle this. Besides, Cas could just zap there if you needed backup.” Dean replied.

The day went by as it usually did. Dean, roaming around the bunker, while Cas kept searching for the book. Once he found it, he quickly flew back to the bunker. Once he arrived though, Dean was nowhere to be found. He quickly dropped off the book in Sam’s room, then quickly searched the bunker. Dean wasn’t in any of the rooms, so he then checked the nearby bar.

On one of the bar stools was Dean, chatting with a girl sitting beside him.

“Dean, where were you. I’ve been looking for you for a while now.” Cas called out.

“Since when was it your business to know what I did on my free time?” By now, the lady dean was talking to had moved to another table.

Cas couldn’t reply to Dean. Since when _did_ he start to care about what Dean did?

“And besides, weren’t you supposed to be looking for a book for Sam?” Dean continued.

“I already got it. It’s in his room. You shouldn’t be drinking away your emotions like this. You’re bound to die earlier.” Cas told him.

“Who cares if I die early? I’m a hunter. We’re all going to die sooner than everyone else anyways.” Dean said.

“Sam would care. _I_ would care, Dean. _I love you_.” The three words at the end hit him. Maybe Cas _does_ love him. He couldn’t respond.

“We need to get you home, Dean. It’s getting late.” Castiel continued.

Once they got back to his room, Dean immediately went to the bathroom for a shower, while Cas just gathered more research.

After Dean finished his shower, he headed to the kitchen for a snack. Instead, he was greeted by Castiel.

“Cas-,” “No, no I get it. You don’t like me that way.” “No, Cas. I love you.”

Castiel was speechless. He didn’t think Dean would like him that way.

“I love you to heaven, purgatory, hell, and back. I just couldn’t bring myself to tell you ‘cause I thought you wouldn’t like me back.” Dean said.

Castiel chuckles. “I love you, Dean. I also couldn’t tell you because of that.” He smiled. Dean started to giggle. Cas quickly followed, the two of them going in for a kiss. They both smiled at each other.


End file.
